Asking For An Incident
Log Title: Asking For An Incident Characters: '' Soundwave, Blast Off, Starlock, Imager, Encore, Deathsaurus, Elita One, Spike, Dust Devil ''Location: Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Date: ''1/3/2020 ''TP: Harmony of Harmonex TP Summary: A fight between breaks out between Imager and Soundwave, and spills out of control when Starlock tries to stop it, and get them to talk civilly. As logged by: Starlock Harmonex Starlock haven flown out from Iacon was striding her way over to Harmonex's entrance, listening to the internet and Broadband channels with a smile, her cape over her pauldrons and humming along to the music. Soundwave flies into the area from the south. He sets himself up outside the forcefield, just listening to the transmissions, shaking his head. He seems..well as amused as Soundwave gets. Starlock would stride up to him rather relaxed. "Was Lugnut /really/ trying to troll us?" She'd chuckle with a shake of her helm, and letting out a huff. "....Where you fighting with Imager again?" she'd question suddenly, with a raised ridge. Soundwave looks to Starlock "I doubt it." He says. "I think he's honestly trying to communicate but cannot figure it out," he says. "I was arguing with Imager, yes." He says, his voice staying emotionless. Starlock's optics settle into a half-lidded expression and he crosses her arms, kicking a heel of heers into the air. "You really, need to stop that, if we're going to make this work." She'd huff. "...I don't know what happened to cause such anger and hurt, but without Imager, this /isn't/ going to go anywhere." She'd say sternly. Soundwave nods "Allright. I will try again but she.." no. Hes not going there. "I'll try." <> Imager says, "Hrmmm...." Starlock quirks an optic ridge, okay that was almost a bit /too/ easy. "....Really?" <> Starlock says, "s'up?" <> Imager says, "Dammit no no, I can't" Soundwave nods "Soundwave has never had trouble with stopping the arguments. Observe." he sends out a transmission. <> Starlock says, "Can't do what?" Broadband Soundwave says, "Imager: Soundwave would like to apologize for his earlier behavior." Broadband Imager says, "Blow it out your sealing plate." <> Dust Devil says, "Everythin okay?" Starlock clicks her jaw. "...Uhh.. Do it publically isn't a good idea." She'd say, puffing her lips. "That just greats anxiety and pressure... cause so many people are listening, would be better in person.." She cringes and glances away, knowing that... maybe a bad idea. Soundwave looks to Starlock "See?" <> Imager says, "yeah...yeah I dunno why he keeps trying to talk to me" <> Imager says, "Ugh I wanna call him something stupid but I can't think of a good insult name" <> Dust Devil says, "8-track player?" <> Dust Devil says, "Gramaphone?" <> Aete-Trak says, "Bobs your uncle! Who goes there?" Starlock rubs at her temples, closing her optics and sighing. "This isn't going to be easy..." <> Dust Devil says, "Whoops...wrong one" Soundwave pauses. "See I'm not starting anything," he says. "Maybe they don't want the peace we do." oh that's the game he's playing at. Broadband Soundwave says, "If you have a problem with me, you can always leave my city." Starlock gives him a deadpan expression. "No.. No, I think she just doesn't like you, which is totally understandable, considering whatever the hell happened... Can not like someone and still want peace.. or even work with them just.. " she'd sigh and scratch at her cheek, trying to think. Broadband Imager says, "The only way that city's ever going to be yours is if I use your parts to build a hovel for petrorats in it." Broadband Soundwave says, "If you want to remove me feel free." Broadband Starlock says, "CHILDREN, OH MY GOD." <> Imager says, "Why is he baiting me?" Broadband Starlock says, "Shut up, I'm handling this peanut gallery" <> Starlock sighs "That was... My doing." <> Imager says, "yeah actually." <> Imager says, "should've broken him over my knee when my Nucleosis was acting up" Soundwave starts up the beehive again and looks to Starlock "Don't you see. The peace isn't going to work." irc.dal.net> Yeah these kids dont know how to behave. Starlock's optic twitches as she starts grinding her denta and takes a deep vent. "Okay first of, it's not just /your/ city, knock that off." She'd say with a pointed finger. "Secondly, what the fuck happened between you two?" Soundwave pauses. "She has always claimed this project as hers." He says. "When I showed interest she started showing aggression. It has been building since then. She wants the Decepticon presence gone. And I refuse to leave." he explains. "The Nucleosis thing made it worse of course." <> Imager says, "hrmmm...not really, I mean nothing PERSONAL before Harmonex. Look, when Backblast and Dust Devil showed me the crystals were still singing, I kinda took it to spark, and I shouldn't have. So I decided that I'd maybe...revisit the place. Soundwave shows up and it turns out the Cons still patrol the area, so I tried to broker a temp peace, and for a bit it worked. We had this whole non-aggression box thing you could put stuff on to trade to the other side, and then I got permission from the Prime to be what amounted to liason for the work there....and then the whole shield and then EVERYONE decided they had to flock to Harmonex and then it just became this whole thing" <> Imager says, "Although I mean there's not much fighting there at least....cept for that time I nearly killed him." Starlock squints. "Is there more to it than that?" She'd ask "I can understand feeling... upset, considering the Decepticons DID destroy this place the first time and not wanting to trust them with a second, but there /has/ to be more too it then that with this damn vitrial I'm feeling." She'd then tilt her helm, listening to the communlink. Soundwave pauses. "Not as far as I know. If she wants to end this, we can always duel," he says like that's a normal way to end these sorts of things. <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "Hm. A'reet. I'll see what I can do tae calm things doon." Starlock groans. "No, we're not doing that." She'd sigh, and look to be thinking. "...Ignored the fact I said /I/ asked you to apologize." She'd mutter. "...Think this whole mess must of traumatized her.." She'd continue, starting to pace. "how to fix this.. how to fix this.." <> Imager says, "I recommend that heavy...gun emplacement thing" <> Imager says, "is...is that the BOFORS, did I get that right?" <> Imager says, "BOFORS DEEZ GUNS" <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "You mean my small big gun, my medium big gun, or the really big big gun?" <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "They are asking for an incident." <> Imager says, "I dunno, mech, you know yer guns better than I do. I just got my shotgun n all." <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "Well, either way, th' bofors is the middle one. 'Sides, if we're working for peace, I'll want to be a wee bit more subtle. Maybe one of my many Bartenders' Friends." Starlock mutters. "Scolding pointing out she's acting unessarly hostile isn't going to do anything...Eh, why listen to me, I'm just some snot nose that just recently appeared, so why listen to me?" She'd continue to mutter as she paced, thinking on Encore's offer. She'd take a vent through her denta and sighed. "Right so Prime put her in charge of here? Fine." <> Imager says, "right, but I said BOFORS these gu....oh nevermind" <> Imager says, "I thought it was funny -.-" Soundwave tenses. Oh, he hears alright. He hears something about gun emplacements. He says. "Perhaps Its time I get to work." oh dear. <> Starlock says, "okaaay, Unessary." <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "OH! Hah. <> Imager says, "Ah see, you get it heh" <> Starlock says, "Still unessary." > Imager says, "Huh? it's funny! it's like...." <> Imager says, "like a pun or somethin" <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "I found it funny." <> Starlock says, "I'm sorry, I don't find Death threats funny." <> Imager says, "I mean...ehhhh??" <> Imager says, "Wait, you're looking right at him, ain't ya?" Starlock can feel there's a bit of fog in soundwave's mind today as if dealing with too many voices at once. "Maybe its time I start an incident" <> Starlock says, "Yes, and he's always listening on this channel, when is he not?" <> Imager says, "Pffft, Blaster's got this shift locked tight." > Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "It's called 'black humour' it's a coping mechanism with the fact that his war has been going on longer than many of the sapient species that we share this galaxy with have even been evolved." Starlock feels herself overloaded and wires tightening, everything's feeling too heavy right now, she'd place a hand on Soundwave's pauldron. "...Just.. wait.." <> Imager says, "yeeep" <> Starlock says, "I'm a doctor I know what that is... It's what keeps us sane.." <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "Aye, so don't rag on someone for it, eh?" <> Imager says, "That reminds me, I got a message saying I'm two eons overdue for my next visit with that therapist." <> Imager says, "You know? The one with the eyebrows?" <> Starlock says, "...considering what I'm hearing over the broadband, to someone /I told/ to knock it off and apologize, I'm sorry but I don't see that as a joke, how /can/I take it as a joke?" Soundwave actually lets Starlock touch well as close to his pauldron as she can get. He normally stops people. "They come over here. Hug us. Then threaten us. Call it a joke. Is this attempt at peace just a joke to them?" he asks, taking the tension and running with it. <> Imager says, "Whoa whoa whoa. why the smelt do I apologize to people I've had to fight for six eons? I can be /civil/ in neutral areas, but that don't stop me from blowing holes in em" <> Starlock says, "No Imager, I asked /him/ too." <> Imager says, "Starlock. He's the head of Con Intel, he didn't get that job by being anything less than utterly devoted to Megatron. Don't think you're swaying him" <> Imager says, "and I'm not saying you're gullible, by the way" <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "He's also as passionate about music and sound as you are, Imager. If there's /any/ lever that'd work on him - or you, or Banshee - it'd be music. My lever'd be brewing." "I know this is hard..." Starlock would frown, feeling herself tear up. "...I didn't expect anyone to believe me form the get-go." she'd try to Sooth. "...It's going to be a bit rough.." <> Imager says, "Just that...that's his thing" <> Imager says, "He is, yeah, but I know what happened on Eurythmea when he was wanting to capture their music so he could destroy with it." <> Imager says, "I'm not saying we can't...you know...do music things, just that you can't trust him" Soundwave pauses. "What did I tell you when you first started talking about peace?" he asks Starlock "Don't expect too much from us. If they are building weapons. I do have plans for retaliation. If they crystals cannot be protected, if they will fall into Autobot hands then perhaps...." he lets his voice trail, looking at the crystals, listening to them hum. He walks away to stand by one, just listening. <> Elita One says, "It isn't enough to talk about peace. One must believe in it. And it isn't enough to believe in it. One must work at it." <> Starlock takes a deep vent. "Look... I get it, okay... But you also need to understand I feel you are also invalidating what progress that's been made, I'm not saying trust him.. I'm saying.. Stop acting like he's not a person, we're desensitized enough as is too the other side that we don't see them /as/ people anymore, and /that/ is not okay-- A-ah Elita.. <> Elita One says, "Do what you need to do, Starlock. Just be careful." <> Imager says, "..." <> Dust Devil says, "Hey Leets!" <> Elita One says, "All the greater the tragedy, Starlock." <> Elita One says, "Hello, Dust Devil. Can I assume Spike or Cerebros have something to tell me again?" Broadband Soundwave says, "Is it monsters that you want from us?" <> Dust Devil says, "HUh!? Wait...what are they tellin you?" <> Spike says, "Say again?" Broadband Starlock says, "Soundwave, calm down... hold on.." <> Elita One says, "That answers my question." <> Imager growls. "He's now pretending he's a victim." <> Dust Devil says, "And no I did not try making Cerebros battle in the Arena." <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "And the best thing you can do, Imager, is /not/ rise to it." Broadband Imager says, "Can you look me in the optics and tell me you're NOT a monster?" <> Spike says, "No...hold up...we just got out of a movie - my communicator was on 'mute' - what do I have to tell you again?" <> Imager says, "ermhmmm...." Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM DJ Encore says, "IMAGER! Can it!" Broadband Soundwave says, "Query:" Starlock would take a vent as she looked over to Soundwave and moved over too him. "Don't answer her." she'd say trying to get him to focus on her. Broadband Soundwave says, "Can you tell me the same." <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "Instead of rising to it, jes' ignore him. You respon angrily - you're doing what he wants." <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "He. Wins." <> Elita One says, "It's alright, Spike. We're just dealing with some...psy-ops over here. It's a bit of a trouble." <> Imager says, "...yeah. yeah you're right, he's doing that thing again" <> Spike says, "I'm...on Earth now... but is there anything I can do?" <> Dust Devil says, "I did get a good offer fer Cerebros from Swindle..." Broadband Soundwave says, "I started this war. And I will continue it until our objective is finished. We normally don't destroy for no reason. I have kept others from doing so. But if its a monster you want. I can oblige." <> Elita One says amused, "Speaking of Psy-Ops...Dust Devil seems obliged to do them to his own faction.." Broadband Imager has left this channel. <> Imager says, "ugh, he knows how to push my buttons" <> Imager says, "that came out wrong" <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "The amount of times I've seen folks do that in my bar, spoiling for a fight. They'll pick someone they can get a rise out of. Needle them. Again and again and again, until the other bugger throws th' first punch an they can claim self-defense." So like. <> Imager says, "You're right." Is this what's been goign on for 6 million years? <> Spike says, "Okay...I'm sorry...I"m totally lost... Dusty made an offer FOR Cerebros...oh wait... as in 'sale' of Cerebros?" <> Dust Devil says, "He's got some buttons you can push on him back Imager. But then stuff starts poppin out of him" Starlock knits her ridges, right anger.. something he's likely not felt in some time. "Soundwave..." She'd say softly, stepping beside him. <> Elita One says, "Dust Devil is joking as he is prone to do, Spike. Nothing more. Sorry to have bothered you over there." <> Imager says, "Hah! yeah, Like, he has an 'erase' button on him!" <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore transmits a clang, possibly that of hand on head. <> Imager says, "That's what Blaster did. He erased the Eurythmean music." <> Dust Devil says, "I have to have some fun. Cerebros is mad at me. And I left my rubberbands back at Iacon so I can't shoot him" <> Spike says, "No...no *chuckles* That's okay. I know Dusty's sense of humor. Just kinda weird getting in on a conversation in the middle of things." <> yeeep <> Cerebros says, "I am not angry, Dust Devil." <> Imager says, "Sorry guys...he got to me for a bit. Nevermind me." <> People have their helms shoved so far up their tail pipes <> Dust Devil says, "Hey! What was that for! No swattin me!" Soundwave just stares at the crystal, kneeling so he's on the same level with it and Starlock. He doesn't answer her anger, though is probably giving off enough of his own. Try turning that 6 upsie down and adding a 0. Then you'll be closer to the number, we been doing this shit since there were dinosaurs on Earth <> Dust Devil says, "And if yer gonna smack me can ya at least approve the case of Highgrade I requested fer my post?" same argument eh? <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "It's OK, Imager. He... it happens. We've all got buttons we can push." Starlock can feel it alright, knitting her ridges and carefully approaches... Putting her hand against him. "...I'm sorry... I should of known it was too early." She says in defeat... <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "What's it for, Dust?" <> Imager says, "I'm gonna go play for a bit." <> Dust Devil says, "Diplomatic relations!" Im just a warmonger but you know. It kinda seems stupid. <> Dust Devil says, "You can come visit us Immy if ya want!" <> It is Stupid! <> This whole mess is just STUPID." <> Elita One says, "Despite all the tension, Harmonex is generally holding up for what was envisioned. Its risky, of course, but peace always is." Seems like its beyond Prime and Megatron at this point too. hmm. I dont know. Im just a soldier. <> Dust Devil says, "In other words, I need to pay our babysitters. hehe" <> Starlock says, "I'm sorry for the lack of response but this... might just ruined everything.." <> Spike says, "Sorry...ruined what?" <> Dust Devil says, "Spike you don't mind if Cerebros is pink for a bit right? Megan likes that color right?" Soundwave looks to Starlock "It will never happen." He says as a matter of factly. "What I am here for is to try to collect and record the sound of the crystals. So that when they are destroyed. When. Not if this city is eliminated. There will be something." <> Elita One says, "Starlock, if you believe in it. Give it the chance it deserves. You too, Imager." <> Spike says, "See...this is why as much as I like Earth, I feel like I'm gone from Cyb'tron for 2 weeks, and I'm like totally in the dark. And Cerebros can be any color he wants, so long as he wants to change." <> Elita One says, "Any attempt at peace is going to have moments of doubt, of hopelessness. Think about how long the war has gone on, how could any attempt at peace without any setbacks? Put forth the effort." <> Elita One says, "Spike, there's some issues at Harmonex again. The 'accorded neutral ground' we've been attempting to have peaceful negotiations at." <> Dust Devil says, "WHen in doubt...offer some highgrade. Encore makes the best!" Okay so. If I put my mind to anything I can figure it out. Thats just the way it is with me. I'm half tempted to try to solve this. <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "He's nae wrong. Or new, interesting forms of music." <> Spike says, "Understood, Elita One. I'm sure you guys have got it under control, but if Crosscut needs my assistance for whatever reason, I'll be back up there."" <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "And... fer that, Dusty, one keg. A small one. Pick one that's appropriate but if I hear you've drank it yerself I'll hang you up by yer ankles." Starlock knits her ridges... There is Elita's words of encouragement though, and takes a vent. "...Look... I know this... Is a setback, Again I knew this.. wasn't going to be easy, convincing everyone, there are so many years of hurt to get through.. It's.. why I dead what I did in defending you, and I /don't/ regret it... They need to be reminded that sorta stuff isn't okay." Soundwave pauses. "The Autobots won't stop until we submit and see things their way. Its the way of the Primes, its the way of the followers of the Matrix." oh here he goes. "And we won't stop until their form of control is gone. Until there is freedom, until there is peace through tyranny." <> Elita One says, "We always appreciate any assistance you can bring, Spike. You should see the city sometime." Soundwave then adds. "Your assistance is appreciated, Starlock." <> Dust Devil says, "hah...no I was thinkin fer Knightmare." <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "Good good." Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM DJ Encore says, "One last one 'fore I close up the show. https://youtu.be/amJ_WLmOKS0" Starlock frowns listening to him, she doesn't refute him or say he's wrong, her optics moving as she thinks. "....Are you okay?" She simply asks. <> Spike says, "Iacon or Valvolux?" Soundwave blinks "I am functional." he says, holding his temple. "Things are loud. And yourself?" "..Stressed as fuck." She'd laugh. "That was horrible." Starlock sighs, rubbing at her temples. <> Starlock says, "...Your.. not angry, I've been doing this off on my own... right?" Soundwave nods "Another night in Harmonex. How long before it explodes?" "...I don't know.. But if It doesn't... I'm... still going to try." She'd sigh. "..Like I told Star Hauler, I've seen /so many/ jaded and just give up because of things like this but..." She'd look at the ground, and then back up. "...I believe you, and you an everyone else deserve better, bitter as they are." She'd smile weakly. Soundwave continues to stare at the crystal a moment, but stands back up to look at Starlock. "You know they are right about me?" "...Yeah.. but." Starlock would shrug. "You're not pre-programmed to be that way, none of us are, so, you're capable of change, you're a /person/, someone who can feel and think, if you want to change? By gods you can, sure it's going to be hard but.." She'd frown, and offer her hand out to him. "...It's easier when your not alone." Soundwave pauses. "You've been trying. That's for sure." he extends his hand back. "Willin to attempt. But don't be too disappointed when it fails." Starlock will smile. "Will try.. don't be too surprised with how stubborn I am." She'd chuckle, and hug him. Soundwave stiffens with the hug but doesn't stop her either. "Erm." He sounds confused. Starlock chuckles and lets him go. "Right, sorry, forgot, still getting used to that." Soundwave pauses. "I have an idea. How about asking a question. Hug or high five." he says. "So that when people who feel uncomfortable with touching don't like it you can still show affection?" "They're doing it AGAIN?!?!" Comes a gasp from across the way and there is Blast Off, standing and pointing at Soundwave and Starlock. "I KNEW IT!! It's the new Autobot secret weapon!" Starlock grins. "High fives work... Ooof, dunno what came over me, normally would avoid doing that at all costs." She'd say a bit embarrassed, sitting down, letting out a groan. "...Right... moment.. stress sickness is kicking in.." Starlock pauses hearing Blast Off and looks back, squinting. "..What the actual hell?" Soundwave shrugs "Autobots want to hug me all the time. I'm not sure why I'm such an Autobot hug magnet but I am." he says. "Figured I'd intent a compromise." Blast Off squints right back at Starlock. Then he stares at Soundwave. "....WHAT?!" The Combaticon looks VERY WARILY back at Starlock now. Soundwave shrugs "I just want to control it before something disastrous happens. I mean you and I we know how to handle it. But what if they hug someone like oh, Shockwave or Bludgeon?" Starlock puffs her cheek at Blast off, quirking a ridge. "....I'm not a touchy person, but I'm /sure/ you heard the mess over broadband... Kinda felt like he needed it, to help feel better.." She'd then pause. "Eeew, who'd want to hug Shockwave?" Starlock then glances to Soundwave, sending a thought his way. "...A mess I put you in.. for that I am so sorry.. and... Thank you, for believing in me." Soundwave shrugs "I don't know. Its madness. Why would you want to hug me?" he asks. "Well. I see your idea has merit. I think it will fall apart. I just hope you don't in the process." "We... know how to handle it?" The shuttleformer blinks, looking back and forth at the two, then, "Oh! Well, YES! Of course." He straightens and brushes himself off, stepping further out from the spot he'd walked up from. "Yes, I-I suppose you're right. Some might be more... affected by such stuff than we." He TOTALLY knows how to handle this, right! *cough* He stops to eye the two again. "....Did I.... interrupt something?" Soundwave blinks "Interrupt what? You mean you think we have something untoward?" he asks. Starlock glances to Soundwave. "Pshh, oh mai, it's almost like I see you as a friend." She'd say with an amused smile, vailing her true feelings behind it all, and then snrks at Soundwave, giggling slightly. Soundwave considers. "Hrm. Friends. I suppose we are on non-aggressive terms." Blast Off's hands come up and he starts stepping away. "N-no, of course not, Sir! I-I saw nothing at all, Commander." He stops to quirk an optic ridge at Starlock's comments. Nothing... suuuure. *Ahem* "Nothing at all. Certainly not *my* concern if Autobots and Decepticons are..um." He shakes his head and steps back again. "I meant- nothing!" So where should I start with this. Why are you Autobots fighting? Soundwave looks to Blast Off. "If we're what?" oh he's putting him on the spot now. Starlock raises a ridge and leans in, /very/ much interested in Blast Off answer, a grin forming on her face. "...Dating?" She'd ask in an amused tone. <> ...I guess I took a joke too seriously, and... well... ruffled some platting. "N-Nothing!" The Combaticon squeaks, now looking quite unforgettable, wing elevons twitching and violet optics darting around as if seeking somewhere else to be. "Nothing, I-" But when Starlock says the D WORD, Blast Off stops and does a double-take. "You're //WHAT//?!?!" Okay so what kinda joke was it? Im gonna try to put an end to this. Soundwave says lowly. "We absolutely are not dating!" he says. <> ...Could help me, better to work together in this, then separate, yes? Sure. I mean this is kinda stupid. And if I put my mind to anything I can do it. So let's exchange information. What do you have on why your side is doing it? Starlock just bursts out laughing and falls backward. "Oh my god, calm /down/ twitchy!" She'd grin, still laughing, before taking a breath, giggling still. "Indeed.. we're just friends." She'd smile over at Soundwave. "nothing wrong with it." She'd nod. Soundwave turns his nose up "She has a boyfriend. And I do not think he'd take kindly to the insinuation that she is fraternizing with the enemy." Blast Off quirks an optic ridge at Soundwave. "MmmHmm." He doesn't sound convinced. Then he eyes Starlock, arms stiffening and fists clenching. "The last time I checked, we were at *war*." Starlock watches Soundwave, and raises a ridge... Is Soundwave... POUTING? He's totally pouting! Or so she thinks. She'd wave it off like it's okay and chuckles lightly. She looks at Blast Off. "...Yeah, but this is a neutral place, where we've sworn not to attack each other... So, it's fine, we are allowed to be friendly here." she'd smile. "Sides.. isn't it..tiring, hiding friendships? or acting like you don't want to know someone?" She'd ask him. Soundwave crosses his arms over his chest. "Yes. We are at war. I do not..date people. I do not have the time and I do not think they would be interested in everything that goes with me." he says. "In Harmonex, we do not attack. It is a neutral zone." Starlock's question halts the immediately righteous huff of the shuttle. Instead, Blast Off looks at her in surprise before glancing away. "I-I ...wouldn't... know. And I don't *want* to know people, they're generally *annoying*." *cough* Of course he'd NEVER dream of doing such a thing! Ever! Never. *cough* He steps back again, hands swinging up flat before him again before swinging back down. "Absolutely, Sir. Anything you say." Yes, he's ready to flee again, fast. "..And yet you keep coming back." She'd point out with a smile. "...Come on, it's fine." She'd huff, waving him over. She'd then glance to Soundwave. "Ehhh, don't sell yourself too short, you're not /that/ bad." She'd smile tiredly. Soundwave looks to Blast Off. "There is no need for that sort of behavior. Not here. You have my permission to be frank and casual here." he tries to relax his shoulders but still stands stiff and at attention. Yes. Casual. "There is a lot to be had in this city." "I-" Blast Off blinks, again caught by surprise with Starlock's insightful little comment. "I...!" He suddenly can't think of a thing to say. FRAG IT. He looks to Soundwave. "..." Finally, he manages a: "...Yes, Sir." Not that he relaxes or anything. Starlock gives Blast Off a big grin, knowing she has him, it's not one of sinister motives know, she just thinks it's cute he's trying to hide the fact he wants to talk. "I'd not mind some talk... That was all stressful." She'd huffs with a smile. Soundwave nods "We can talk then." He says. "What do you want to talk about?" "Er..." Blast Off draws out one last long uncomfortable look at the other two before suddenly turning- and there he goes flying off again. Can't handle the friendship! Starlock blinks as Blast Off flees for dear life. "...Is this normal with him?" She'd ask Soundwave, with a raised ridge as she points a loose finger too where the Combaticon fled. Soundwave looks as Blast Off leaves. "Yes." he says simply. Well, he's not gonna lie. Starlock chuckles softly. "He's going to be an interesting one." She'd smile, glancing to Soundwave again. "...Are you really okay?" Soundwave gives a thumbs up "As allright as I ever am. Why wouldn't I be?" he asks. "...You..Where really upset over the whole communlink thing, could feel it coming off you." Starlock explains, looking down at her pedes. "...Your feelings were hurt, from trying.. and.. I want to ensure you're really okay." Soundwave gives a look to Starlock "There were a lot of voices and emotions." he says. "It doesn't mean anything was hurt. I care not what others think about me, honestly," he says. "Too many voices can be overwhelming at times though." Starlock stares are him for a long minute, before nodding. "...As long as you're okay." Soundwave looks to Starlock. "I'm fine. Are you. Fine?" he asks. Starlock nods. "I think I will be.." She'd glanced down. "I got overwhelmed too, where so many voices, I think... I said something wrong in all that but.." She'd frown and looked up. "...it's okay." Soundwave nods "Emotions are like that." he says. "Sometimes they get out of control. Autobots are absolutely obnoxious and it's easy for them to anger. I understand." Starlock nods and is silent a moment. "...I hope I'm not too annoying to you... I know I try to wear my spark on my pauldron but.." She'd frowns. Soundwave pauses. "You don't annoy me," he says softly. "You are just different than I am used to. I hope I don't annoy you as well. I know I am not easy to get along with." Starlock smiles at him softly. "I'm glad to hear that, and you don't." She'd chuckle, and got back up, and moved over to pat his armor. "...Think we both need some rest after all that silliness... Thank you again, for believing in me." Soundwave blinks as she pats him again. "Probably yes. Thank you for talking to me again, Starlock." he reaches out and taps her pauldron oddly. Is he trying to return the gesture? Starlock smiles softly at him. "Thanks... I'll see you later, alright?" She'd nod, getting ready to head off back to Iacon. Soundwave nods "I'll be here." He says, turning back to look at the crystals again. Starlock waves and transforms into her shuttle mode, heading back. "...We can do this... I know we can." She'd mumble mostly to herself. Category:2020 Category:Logs Category:Harmony of Harmonex TP